The Last Night
by Hugs Lee 13
Summary: He knows what she's about to do. She can't leave. She's his everything... No... Don't die... Don't die...


This wasn't meant for this, but guess what! Today is my year and two-day anniversary of becoming a member of Fan Fiction! I am so proud of myself! I am proud to say that I learned some things over the past year, such as how to type without looking at the keyboard, how to hate my writing and how to use punctuation other than exclamation points. Thank you all for your support. My extended thank yous are at the end of the story. I love you all! Now read on!

_Disclaimer: Neji and Tenten both belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

The Last Night

He was running. His feet hit the concrete of the hallway in a desperate staccato. _Don't die… Don't die…_

As he reached the end of the hallway, he threw himself at the closed door that separated him from his one desire.

It was locked.

_Don't die… Don't die…_

The thunder of Neji's foot slamming against the door reverberated through the hallway. The door snapped from its hinges, granting its desperate assailant entry.

"Tenten!" Neji's shout sounded harsh and foreign to his own ears.

"_Tenten!_" He screamed even louder.

"Here…" The sound was barely a whisper, but it was as loud as words can be.

"Tenten?" Neji yelled back. He raced through the apartment until he reached another closed door. He slammed against it as hard as he could, sending shards of wood flying everywhere. He rushed into the tiny, tiled room to see a girl's body lying on the floor. Tenten's eyes were closed; she had folded into herself as if she was sleeping. The only signs that anything was amiss were the splinters that covered her body from Neji's attack on the door and the blood leaking from her wrists.

"Tenten," Neji's scream died in his throat, coming out instead as a cracked whisper. He dropped to his knees inside the small bathroom. "No…"

_Don't die… Don't die…_

"Neji…"

The boy opened his eyes to look down at the bleeding angel before him. She still remained in her fetal position, her crimson arms held to her chest, but her eyes were open and turned towards him.

"What did you do…" whispered Neji.

"It's ending now…" Her words sounded optimistic and tearful all at once.

"Why?" Neji growled at her.

"There's so little happiness here in the first place. I didn't want to hold on for what little there was left."

"No, Ten, no!" Neji roughly pulled her forearm to him. Eleven vertical cuts rent the surface.

"Don't you remember?! Do you not remember what happened last year?! What happened to how you saved me?!" He ran his fingers over the rents in her skin. When he drew them away they were soaked in scarlet. "Ten," he moved to cradle her in his arms. "Why?" He ran his blood soaked fingers over her face, her hair, and her lips.

"I'm leaving, Neji…"

"No!" Neji screamed his voice as loud as the roar of a dragon after the whispers of before. "You can't leave! Don't you realize what you're leaving? I love you, Ten! I'd die for you! Does that mean anything to you?! Why can't you remember…" His voice broke into silent tears.

"Nej-kun," Tenten's hand caressed the side of his face. She had made the effort to lift her upper body off the floor and her face was just below Neji's. "Goodbye…"

"No…" Neji's whisper was rough as sandpaper. He took his hand from behind her neck and used it to cradle her face. In the dim light he could see her eyes shining. _Was she crying? Never. Tenten never cried._ Her lips parted to smile at him one last time as he pressed his mouth to hers in their first and final embrace.

**Yeah, that was melodramatic. But did you like it? Unfortunately for everyone, I still haven't gotten over my habit of writing really long author's notes at the start and end of my stories. Here are my thank yous to:**

**People who have put me on their author alert list. Thanks guys! I'm convinced that you guys were the only people who consistently read what I wrote. Thank you: Troublesome Natalie (I miss you!), Sick Of Your Games, My5tiC, Manic-Luvr, and especially my bestest friend in the world, byakuhana!**

**People who have put me on their profiles as one of their favorite authors. Guys, I don't deserve your praise! Mucho love to: Troublesome Natalie, TonfaChick, Sick Of Your Games, PrettyKitty88, Nemo131, My5tiC, Manic-Luvr, JuniperScaymoore, HyperactivexAlchemist, Cross177, ArcaneRose, and of course, byakuhana.**

**People who have put one of my stories on their alert list. Thank you for caring oh so much! Tosses some love to: TakeTenEyes, (onee-sama) Cross177, Laur3Sincl4ir, Minelle, Nemo131, Sadari Jenova, Sick Of Your Games, Troublesome Natalie, Not so sweet dream, Glimia, LeeLover09, My5tiC, otaku no baka, Sniper-experiment-5-1-0-Alpha, Demoness Blaze, K. Gosetsuke, ****DiSPLaY NamE HerE, InvaderWeb (gasp of pleasure), green-pink-purple, Twilight's Truth, and as usual byakuhana.**

**My, this is getting long and everyone's funky pennames are killing my spellchecker... Let's compromise! If you come back on the nineteenth of December (I believe that's about two weeks from now) I will have a truly worthy anniversary story with EVERYONE'S names on it. I have to go soon, so I don't have time to thank everyone right now. I'll be back on the nineteenth! Cookies to anyone who can figure out why the nineteenth is special! I love you all!!!**


End file.
